carmageddonfandomcom-20200223-history
Levels in Carmageddon Splat Pack
The following are the levels in Carmageddon Splat Pack. There are no mission levels in this game: All levels are 'Race, Wreak or Wreak Havoc' based. Mayan Mayhem Location: Mayan Magnificence Hotels Pedestrian Count: 707 1 Lap: 3.7 Miles Number Of Laps: 3 Rank: 99 Welcome to Mayan Magificance Hotels Inc, where the majesty and splendor of early South American art is fused tastefully with modern construction techniques. Hope you enjoy your slay. Jail Brake Location: MagnaChem Rural Developments Inc. Pedestrian Count: 677 1 Lap: 3.6 Miles Number Of Laps: 4 Rank: 99 Magnachem, unwilling hosts of many a Carma carnage, are the target once more. This time, the action starts in the jail where many of the MC board are resident. Icing On The Quake Location: MagnaChem Abandoned Ice Station Pedestrian Count: 608 1 Lap: 2.9 Miles Number Of Laps: 4 Rank: 99 Magnachem workers guard a chilling discovery on their remote ice station: warriors of a long defunct clan, frozen in ice. what caused their extinction? Drown In The Sumps Location: Craggy Isle Dam Complex Pedestrian Count: 795 1 Lap: 4.4 Miles Number Of Laps: 4 Rank: 94 On quiet and peaceful Craggy Isle, the locals go about their business. Unfortunately for them, Carma racers are about to inject a little excitement into their everyday life. Totally Twisted Location: MagnaChem Environmental Disaster Pedestrian Count: 525 1 Lap: 3.3 Miles Number Of Laps: 4 Rank: 88 When MagnaChem screw up, they don't do it by halves. Once this was all forest and lakes; now it's a poisoned network of surreal land caustic acid waters and bizarre twisted ruins. Splat Track Location: Nerdberksring Race Circuit Pedestrian Count: 741 1 Lap: 2.6 Miles Number Of Laps: 6 Rank: 83 Pure race action! Discover the thrill of getting the racing line just right - right through the centre of the stand, merrily gibbing those race-fans as you go. Knight Riders Location: Musty Ramparts Theme Castle Pedestrian Count: 538 1 Lap: 1.5 Miles Number Of Laps: 5 Rank: 77 It's not tourism that's dead these days... it's tourists. Inca-Pacitated Location: Mayan Magnificence Hotels Pedestrian Count: 707 1 Lap: 2.5 Miles Number Of Laps: 5 Rank: 72 One has to question the idea of running a high speed motoring event in and around a busy holiday location. Is it a great idea, or merely brilliant? Meltdown Alley Location: MagnaChem Rural Development Pedestrian Count: 677 1 Lap: 2.8 Miles Number Of Laps: 4 Rank: 66 If left unmolested, the bastards at MagnaChem will turn yet another paradise into a steaming poisoned wasteland. But they're so slow! Why not help by accelerating the chaos and destruction? Slayride Location: MagnaChem Abandoned Ice Rig Pedestrian Count: 561 1 Lap: 2.9 Miles Number Of Laps: 4 Rank: 61 In a far flung corner of the icy ocean wastelands caused by MagnaChem's vile outpourings, a soon-to-be-skeleton staff remains. Just the kind of audience participation you need. Dammit Location: Craggy Isle Dam Complex Pedestrian Count: 795 1 Lap: 2.9 Miles Number Of Laps: 5 Rank: 55 It looks like time to bolt on the spikes and head for the hills. There's a race going down and the locals are out and about - it's the recipe for a perfect day. Towers Of Torment Location: MagnaChem Environmental Disaster Pedestrian Count: 525 1 Lap: 2.8 Miles Number Of Laps: 4 Rank: 49 If this place seems to be the fevered vision of a complete lunatic, that's because it was. The C.E.O. of MagnaChem was personally in charge of this project. And he's barking mad. Rampage On The Ramparts Location: Musty Ramparts Theme Castle Pedestrian Count: 512 1 Lap: 2.2 Miles Number Of Laps: 8 Rank: 44 It's fun and games all the way in the cramped castle corridors. Many a vow of silence will be broken - or terminally enforced - today! Aztec Wreck Location: Mayan Magnificence Hotels Pedestrian Count: 707 1 Lap: 1.6 Miles Number Of Laps: 8 Rank: 38 Demonstrate respect for the people of this ancient and noble civilisation - giving gifts to the ancient gods of various gaudy human sacrifices. Nuclear Wasted Location: MagnaChem Rural Development Pedestrian Count: 1004 1 Lap: 3.7 Miles Number Of Laps: 4 Rank: 33 On the vast man made ramparts of the MagnaChem development, work continues apace. Time for an automotive game of dare... it's an awfully long way down... Winter Spurts Location: MagnaChem Abandoned Ice Station Pedestrian Count: 556 1 Lap: 1.8 Miles Number Of Laps: 6 Rank: 27 A, winter! The white mist of breath in the cold air, as the peds run for safety. The crisp footprints in the snow, the vivid splashes of crimson as their entrai... sorry. Isle Be Damned Location: Craggy Isle Dam Complex Pedestrian Count: 795 1 Lap: 4.7 Miles Number Of Laps: 5 Rank: 22 Ever had the feeling that life was passing you by? No? Okay, ever had the feeling that death was passing you by? At speed? Over your bonnet? Yup. Figure Of Hate Location: Nerdberksring Race Circuit Pedestrian Count: 741 1 Lap: 1.5 Miles Number Of Laps: 10 Rank: 16 It's time, once more, to hone those true racing skills in a display of real driving prowess. Alternatively, just beat the living crap out of everyone & grease some spectators. Armourgeddon Location: Musty Ramparts Theme Castle Pedestrian Count: 792 1 Lap: 3.4 Miles Number Of Laps: 8 Rank: 11 In days of old, When knights were bold, And Carmageddon wasn't invented, They beat the shit out of each other with maces, And went home quite concussed. Surreal Thing Location: MagnaChem Environmental Disaster Pedestrian Count: 551 1 Lap: 4.7 Miles Number Of Laps: 8 Rank: 5 It's getting weird in the realms of Carma. Everything takes on an unreal, other-wordly edge. In the ever-growing atmosphere of malevolence, you feel a change taking place... Ring Of Fire Location: Hell Pedestrian Count: 790 1 Lap: 4.4 Miles Number Of Laps: 666 Rank: 1 You're bad. You always knew it, and here's the proof. The elite of Carma's ranks invited to a special contest, & the winner gets to see his opponents crash & burn... & burn... & burn... Category:Levels